High molecular weight hydrocarbyl amines such as polybutene amines and polyamines are known as detergents and dispersants in fuels and lubricants (Wagenaar, U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,554; Honnen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,757; Honnen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,804). These compounds are prepared by reacting an appropriate hydrocarbyl halide with a primary or secondary amine or polyamine under conditions such that hydrogen halide is eliminated.
Low molecular weight quaternary ammonium thiocarbamates and thiophosphates, such as dioleyl dimethylammonium dithiocarbamate or alkylbenzyl dimethyl hydroxyethylammonium O,O-dialkylphosphorodithioate, have been evaluated as antioxidants in lubricating oils (B. W. Hotten, Preprints, ACS Division of Petroleum Chemistry, Vol. 13, No. 2, pages B-67-71, April 1968). Low molecular weight hydrocarbyl ammonium hydroxide, such as dioleyl dimethylammonium hydroxide, a strong base, have been used in gasoline as carburetor detergents (Barusch et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,640).